


Treachery and Tribute

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the war, Megatron receives a warning, and has to analyze shifting powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treachery and Tribute

::Beware the meeting.:: The flash of communication was too quick, a data-burst rather than words, and Megatron sneered at the threat implicit within those data bits. He had nothing to fear, so why should he be wary of anything? More, it was not Soundwave, who was away on a mission of vital intelligence gathering in Iacon. With that in mind, he knew he could not trust in the burst anymore than he trusted any on his side.

Still, the gladiator had seen too many champions toppled by not being aware of their circumstances. If there was a threat, he would sense it well ahead of time, as he marched into the seething tempers of the rest of his kind, each wanting more power than they already had carved for themselves.

`~`~`~`~`

There was something in the smirk on Starscream's face as Megatron came into the deep reaches of his current base, that arrested his attention. There was a canny calculation there, a sense of personal satisfaction, as the Seeker took in the broken plating, the still oozing wounds he had taken when a concerted rush of his former supporters had come at him.

Starscream had known.

Had he also instigated it? Megatron knew the Seeker was ambitious.

Why was he inspecting Megatron so closely? Was he judging if the time was ready to strike? The Gladiator read the wings, looking over the frame, and saw nothing but an easy confidence, lacking in aggression.

"Starscream," he rasped, continuing on past to his personal chambers. "Attend me."

"But of course, Lord Megatron," Starscream purred, his voice sharp and bright with hints and promises of future trouble.

Megatron found that taste far more to his liking than the brute force he had obliterated earlier. With this one, he would always keep his guard up.


End file.
